A limitation with conventional compilers is that they run on a particular platform and have a fixed behavior. To be able to change any of this, the user typically has to find a machine with the required platform, install the required compiler, and then run the compilation. Furthermore, it may be necessary to uninstall any previous compilers already installed on the machine. However, it might be that the user does not have access rights to log into the machine with the desired platform. Further, the user might not have the required “privileges” to be able to uninstall/install the required compiler. It might also be possible that sufficient licenses are not available for the new installation of the desired compiler.
There are a few web-based compilers that do offer the option of compiling a given test case online. Some of the publicly available ones are:                Comeau        DJGPP        